Statuses
There are different status effects that you can get in the game Under the Ocean. Most are bad and change the way you move or act. Injuries Passing Out This is a bar that measures your overall health and capability. It only pops up if you lose health, it doesn't matter what way. Open Wound This status appears when you get hit by an Animal or Spike Trap. Infected Wound This happens when an open wound is ignored for a long time, and letting it get infected. This is really dangerous because the infection will get worse fast, making you pass-out Sore Foot You can get this status by falling to far, walking on a Spike Trap , or by being attacked by an animal . Sprained Foot This status comes after the bar for Sore Foot fills up. It is more serious. Broken Foot This status comes after the bar for Sprained Foot fills up. It is more serious. Sore Ribs You can get this status effect by being attacked by an animal. Sprained Ribs This status comes after the bar for Sore Ribs fills up. It is more serious. Broken Ribs This status comes after the bar for Sprained Ribs fills up. It is more serious. Sprained Skull This status appears sometimes when you start a new map and is known to be buggy since the character limps for no reason. Temprature Based Statuses Chilly This status pops up when you are getting a bit cold. This can happen when swimming, standing in the It can be avoided by standing near a fire of sorts, a Fireplace or by wearing a (Coat-thing). Cold This status comes after the bar for Chilly fills up. It is more serious. Freezing This status comes after the bar for Cold fills ups. It is very serious. Warm This staus pops up when you're standing to close to a fire. To avoid this, stand farther away from a fire. Hot This status comes after the bar for Warm fills up. It is more serious. Burning This status comes after the bar for Hot fills ups. It is very serious. Other Statuses Hunger This status appears when you need to eat something. When the bar fills up, you will start losing health. Thirst The thirst status appears when you are getting dangerously thirsty. It doesn't come up often because walking under a Waterfall or swimming usually refreshes your thirst. Animal Phobia This status is an effect of taking heavy damage from an animal. Planed Changes Some changes to statuses are planned to be made, making the injuries easier to understand and visually representing what is wrong. As the creator, farmergnome, says in the UTO Roadmap document: "There is something to be said for simplicity, I think for the most part, the illness display works on a mechanical level, it is nice that it tracks multiple injuries and stuff, though, I think there is too much information and noise being leveled at a player on this screen for too long, and for a new player, or someone used to playing..... every other game on earth, multiple health bars all blinking at you isn’t the best way to get the point across, it just confuses people, not to mention having loads of text splattered across the base of the screen is really distracting from the gameplay experience. So while I am happy with the level of detail in the illness display, I think it needs to be summarised in one bar, rather than 5 or so, with the option to see those 5 bars with the stats if the player wants to, introduce the player portrait bar a floating UI like all the others mentioned earlier ..." Category:Mechanics